oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Darryl F. Zanuck
Darryl Francis Zanuck ble født 5. september 1902 i Wahoo i Nebraska, som sønn av Frank Zanuck og Louise Torpin. Faren hans var ansett på et hotell og var av nederlandsk og tysk avstamming. Familienavnet er nederlandsk. Da Zanuck var seks år gammel flyttet han og moren til Los Angeles, siden det varme klimaet var mer fordelaktig for helsen hennes. Da han var åtte år gammel fikk Zanuck sin første filmrolle som statist, men faren hans godtok ikke dette og sørget for at sønnen reiste tilbake til Nebraska. I 1917, da han var 14 år gammel, lurte han en rekrutteringsoffiser og vervet seg til United States Army, der han tjenestegjorde med Nasjonalgarden for Nebraska i Frankrike. Da Zanuck vendte tilbake til USA hadde han flere ulike deltidsjobber, mens han prøvde å få jobb som skribent. Han fikk til slutt jobb som manusforfatter, og solgte sin første fortelling i 1922 til William Russell og hans andre til Irving Thalberg. Deretter jobbet han for Mack Sennett. Zanuck brukte denne erfaringen da han ble ansatt hos Warner Bros. og hadde stor suksess med historiene han skrev for Rin Tin Tin. Han skrev også over 40 filmmanus, både under eget navn og under pseudonym, fra 1924 til 1929. Zanuck tok spranget inn i ledelsen i 1929 og ble produksjonsjef i 1931. I 1933 sluttet Zanuck hos Warner Bros. og stiftet Twentieth Century Pictures sammen med Joseph Schenck og William Goetz. De gav ut filmene sine gjennom United Artists. I 1935 kjøpte de Fox Film Corporation og ble dermed The Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation. Zanuck var visepresident i det nye filmselskapet og benyttet seg av en intervensjonistisk lederstil, ettersom han involverte seg tett i redigeringen og produksjonen. Under andre verdenskrig tjenestegjorde han igjen for United States Army. I 1946 uttalte Zanuck: «Fjernsynet vil ikke klare å holde på noe marked som de overtar mer enn i seks måneder. Folk blir fort lei av å stirre på en treboks hver eneste kveld.» På 1950-tallet trakk han ut av 20th Century Fox for å fokusere på uavhengige produksjoner i Europa. I 1956 ble Zanuck separert fra konen Virginia Fox, som han hadde giftet seg med i 1924. Ekteparet ble imidlertid aldri skilt. Etter separasjonen inkluderte han ofte sine daværende kjærester i produksjonene sine, blant andre den franske sangerinnen Juliette Gréco. I 1962 returnerte Zanuck til 20th Century Fox, da han erstattet Spyros Skouras etter en krangel i forbindelse med lanseringen av [[Den lengste dagen|''Den lengste dagen]]. Studioet slet med å fullføre filmingen av 'Cleopatra, og han satte sin sønn, Richard D. Zanuck, som sjefsprodusent. Zanuck ble involvert i en maktkamp med styret i 20th Century Fox og hans sønn i 1969. I mai 1971 ble han til slutt tvunget ut av filmselskapet. Zanuck døde 22. desember 1979 i Palm Springs i California av lungebetennelse. Han er begravet på Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery i Los Angeles. Den dag i dag blir alle filmer på 20th Century Fox-området vist i Zanuck Theater. Filmografi 1964 -- ''En kvinnes hevn'' (produsent) 1962 -- ''Den lengste dagen'' (produsent) 1954 -- ''Egypteren Sinuhe'' (produsent) 1952 -- ''Sneen på Kilimanjaro'' (produsent) 1952 -- ''Vivz Zapata!'' (produsent) 1951 -- ''David og Batseba'' (produsent) 1950 -- ''Alt om Eva'' (produsent) 1950 -- ''Ingen utvei'' (produsent) 1949 -- ''Nerver av stål'' (produsent) 1949 -- ''Pinky - Hvit kriger'' (produsent) 1947 -- ''Mellom gentlemen'' (produsent) 1946 -- ''Knivseggen'' (produsent) 1944 -- ''Den store drømmeren'' (produsent) 1942 -- ''Over all fornuft'' (produsent) 1942 -- ''To the Shores of Tripoli'' (produsent) 1941 -- ''Grønn var min barndoms dal'' (produsent) 1941 -- ''En Yankee flyr til London'' (historie, produsent) 1941 -- ''Blod og sand'' (produsent) 1940 -- ''Hallo Argentina'' (produsent) 1940 -- ''Lillian Russell'' (produsent) 1940 -- ''Vredens druer'' (produsent) 1940 -- ''Den blå fuglen'' (produsent) 1939 -- ''Swanee River'' (produsent) 1939 -- ''Flammende villmark'' (produsent) 1939 -- ''Og så kom regnet'' (produsent) 1939 -- ''Annen fiolin'' (produsent) 1939 -- ''Den unge Mr. Lincoln'' (produsent) 1937 -- ''På glattisen'' (produsent) 1937 -- ''Lille Willie Winkie'' (produsent) 1937 -- ''In Old Chicago'' (produsent) 1936 -- ''Den store match'' (produsent) 1936 -- ''Sing, Baby, Sing'' (produsent) 1935 -- ''Musikk, politikk, erotikk'' (produsent) 1935 -- ''Samfunnets ulykkelige'' (produsent) 1935 -- ''Folies Bergère'' (produsent) 1935 -- ''G-menn'' (historie) 1934 -- ''Kvinnebedåreren Cellini'' (produsent) 1934 -- ''Den store Rothschild'' (produsent) 1933 -- ''42. gate'' (produsent) 1931 -- ''Samfunnets fiende'' (produsent) 1931 -- ''Lille Cæsar'' (produsent) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1950 -- Beste Film for ''Alt om Eva'' : 1950 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1947 -- Beste Film for ''Mellom gentlemen'' : 1944 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1941 -- Beste Film for ''Grønn var min barndoms dal'' : 1937 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Nominert : 1962 -- Beste Film for ''Den lengste dagen'' : 1946 -- Beste Film for ''Knivseggen'' : 1944 -- Beste Film for ''Den store drømmeren'' : 1940 -- Beste Film for ''Vredens druer'' : 1938 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1937 -- Beste Film for ''In Old Chicago'' : 1935 -- Beste Film for ''Samfunnets ulykkelige'' : 1935 -- Beste Historie for ''G-menn'' : 1934 -- Beste Film for ''Den store Rothschild'' : 1933/32 -- Beste Film for ''42. gate' Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F. Zanuck, Darryl F.